narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Susumu
Susumu (''進, Susumu)'' '''is a Chuunin from Konohagakure, and a member of Team Yasu. He was formerly known by Izana, but took Susumu as his permanent name Background As a young boy Izana was taken for human experimentation like many of the denizens in Otogakure. Orochimaru had multiple children participate in a project that would enable their bodies to continuously heal from injury. Izana had survived the genetic therapy and soon became a candidate as Orochimaru's vessel. In order to further complete his creation Orochimaru implanted Izana with eyes cloned from Itachi's cells. As Izana could regenerate his body easily accepted the eyes. However, despite harsh training and given multiple chances to awaken his Sharingan, Izana remained unable to awaken his Dojutsu. Although no longer suitable as a vessel, Izana was kept as Orochimaru's guinea pig because his body could withstand most experiments. However, not wanting an empty existance as mere experimental material Izana flees. The Sound Four were dispatched in an attempt to bring him back, but in the struggle both Izana and Kimimaro were wounded and the Sound Four were forced to retreat with Izana deemed dead. Whilst clining to a few strands of life Izana is discovered by two Konoha nins on a border patrol. His body heals miraculously from his near fatal injuries, however, his body and mind were not spared from the attack. Izana had developed retrograde amnesia as well as nerve damage resulting in his inability to feel major pain or temperature related sensations. When released from the hospital he lives under the guardianship of the two nin that found him, and given the name Susumu. Desperate for answers, and angry with his life Susumu wants to become a Shinobi, having been greatly influence by his guardians. He later graduates from the academy, having retained some basic skills from his previous life training under Orochimaru. Personality As he never remembered his time with Orochimaru, Susumu is quite good-natured, naive, and comical. He often boasts of his skill, and tries to show that he is a capable nin. Susumu is hard-headed, highly opinionated, and confident. He is seen to be fiercely loyal and protective of others. As a young adult Susumu is more solemn, having matured from his experiences. Appearance He has short black hair, with a red forhead protector. He carries a special Katana on his back and as a sword wield, his attire is similar to a Kendo uniform. On his back are giant scars, a remnant from his battle with Kimimaro. Abilities Susumu/Izana has a genetic mutation brought on from a theoretical gene therapy used on him by Orochimaru and his partner, the creator of the theory, Katsura. However, Susumu's ability was purposely limited by Katsura, thereby making him vulnerable to certain attacks, allowing him to age, and eventually die. In addition, Susumu posseses a copy of the Sharingan. Susumu became the weilder of the Dragon sword, and as such learned how to effectively wield a blade. As the Dragon sword is a chakra based weapon, Susumu often couples his sword techniques with ninjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Although he posseses the Sharingan he is not as adept at using it as the Uchiha's. Susumu uses his dojutsu only in emergencies as using it any other time uses far too much chakra. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Despite having immense regenerative abilites, and the Sharingan, Susumu prefers not to rely on them. *Although rarely seeing eye-to-eye with his teammate Jun, he greatly admires her, and eventually his admiration turns to affection *His name "Susumu" was originally picked out of a shoe as there were no bowls available. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT